Juste une mise au point
by Shadow Spark 3110
Summary: Deux ans après sa chute, Sherlock revient. Il a enfin anéantit le réseau de Moriarty. Il veut revoir John, lui dire la vérité mais alors qu'il s'apprête à le confronter, il l'aperçoit au restaurant en charmante compagnie. Déstabilisé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible, Sherlock s'emporte dans des déductions erronées. Mais n'était-ce là qu'une coïncidence ?


**Juste une mise au point**

_SH-JW_

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Merci avant tout à Sir ACD, mais aussi à Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss ainsi qu'aux acteurs Benedict Cumberbatch et Martin Freeman qui forment un tandem formidable.

**Résumé :**

_Deux ans après sa chute, Sherlock revient. Il a enfin anéantit le réseau de Moriarty. Il veut revoir John, lui dire la vérité mais alors qu'il s'apprête à le confronter il l'aperçoit au restaurant en charmante compagnie. Déstabilisé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible, Sherlock s'emporte dans des déductions erronées. Mais n'était-ce là qu'une coïncidence ? Non, et avant même que John ne s'explique Sherlock comprend que son meilleur ami savait, qu'il avait toujours su, qu'il jouait lui aussi un double jeu et qu'à son tour il avait tout manigancé, que ce n'était qu'ainsi qu'il lui pardonnerait le vide causé par son absence, que ce n'était qu'ainsi qu'il comprendrait la force de leur amitié._

_SH-JW_

Il était dans un taxi sur la route conduisant à Baker Street. Il était un peu plus de 19h. Il voulait rendre visite à John, lui avouer qu'il était en vie. Ce moment était enfin venu, la fin d'une longue et harassante partie contre Moriarty. Il espérait ne pas trop choquer le médecin mais ce dernier avait toujours fait preuve d'un sang froid exemplaire dans ce genre de situation. A vrai dire c'était davantage pour le cœur de Mme Hudson qu'il s'inquiétait...

— Arrêtez-vous ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant soudainement dans le taxi.

Quelque chose venait d'attirer son attention.

— Mais nous ne sommes pas encore sur Baker Street Monsieur.

— J'avais remarqué merci mais je descends ici finalement.

Il descendit, régla la course et debout sur le trottoir réajusta son manteau. Il observait attentivement une personne derrière la fenêtre d'un restaurant de l'autre côté de la rue. Y était présent nul autre que celui à qui il s'apprêtait à rendre visite. Et il n'était pas seul. A la table, face à lui se trouvait une femme. Ils semblaient bien se connaître tout les deux. Leurs regards et leurs postures trahissaient une complicité évidente. Mais qui était-elle ?! En tout cas, John était resplendissant, il semblait heureux, il avait un sourire des plus charmants. Évidemment, cela le réjouissait de le voir ainsi en bonne santé mais en même temps cela le mettait en colère. N'était-il plus touché par sa mort ? Avait-il enterré leur amitié ? L'avait-il oublié ? Avait-il tourné la page de ses aventures vécu avec lui ? N'avait-il pas encore une once de doute, d'espoir s'insurgeant dans son esprit ? Lui qui avait lutté depuis deux ans dans la seule idée de pouvoir le retrouver à ses côtés le moment venu, doutait à présent. John avait apparemment trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à qui faire confiance, sur qui s'appuyer avec qui partager... Impossible... était-ce de la jalousie qu'il ressentait ?

Et ce renflement dans sa poche gauche, un écrin de petite taille, il comptait visiblement offrir à cette femme un bijou, sans doute pour de futur fiançailles. Tout le monde penserait à une bague mais il n'était pas de cet avis bien entendu, trop rectangulaire et pas assez épaisse pour renfermer un anneau, il penchait pour une gourmette.

Qu'avait dit Moriarty déjà ? Ah oui, qu'il ferait de son cœur un tas de cendre, et bien peut-être y était-il parvenu finalement... et le comble dans tout ça c'est que Sherlock avait du mal à comprendre comment ou encore pourquoi ?

De l'amour ? Sans doute. John s'était rapidement imposé comme l'homme qui comptait le plus dans sa vie. Mais pas seulement, c'était plus que cela. C'était de la confiance, de la loyauté, de la considération, de l'admiration, du respect. Ils dérivaient tous deux au milieu d'un océan déchaîné et ils étaient la bouée qui les maintenait l'un et l'autre à flot. Le seul repère de l'autre. Ils partageaient la volonté de repousser toutes les limites, de découvrir la vérité, de ne pas se laisser influencer par le monde extérieur, ils avaient une croyance aveugle l'un en l'autre, une compréhension mutuelle. Ils savaient qu'ensemble ils pouvaient survivre à tout. Ils avaient tout de suite bénéficié d'une entente peu commune, d'un équilibre au delà de tout conformisme. John apportait à Sherlock la lumière et ce dernier éclairait leur vie. La foi ultime en un autre être humain, un lien inébranlable, c'est ce qu'il avait cru posséder lorsqu'il était à ses côtés.

Mais là, une peur irrationnelle le prenait au corps, il tremblait et nulle drogue n'était à l'œuvre cette fois. Il avait peur de ne plus exister à ses yeux et pourtant il savait que c'était faux, impossible lui criait sa raison. Mais le doute venait de s'insinuer dans son esprit. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il devait rester méthodique, froid, pragmatique, rejeter toutes ces émotions contradictoires qui ne lui servaient à rien sinon à chambouler complètement sa capacité à raisonner. Mais c'était comme si son esprit lui refusait. Il n'y avait plus que les battements de son cœur qui s'affolait, le monde autour de lui qui commençait à rétrécir et à tourner, il se sentait oppressé...

Prit dans l'analyse de ses sensations, il entendit trop tard le carillon de la porte du restaurant tinter tout comme il aperçu tardivement John Watson traverser la rue dans sa direction. Il eut pour réflexe de tourner les talons et d'avancer mais ses jambes menacèrent de se dérober. Une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

— Sherlock non, ne t'enfuis pas. _Ne me tourne pas le dos, ne me laisse pas seul encore une fois._

Cette voix, il y avait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait entendu. Elle se voulait autoritaire et ferme mais il y percevait plusieurs émotions retenues : de la colère, de la frustration, du soulagement.

— Tu m'as tout l'air de faire une crise d'angoisse. Calme-toi. Concentre-toi sur ta respiration.

John avait enlevé sa main, Sherlock était appuyé contre le mur en pierre d'une maison. Il lui tournait le dos.

— C'est passé ? s'enquit le médecin après quelques minutes.

Sherlock se redressa et se retourna enfin. Leurs regards se croisèrent, se retrouvèrent.

— Tu n'as pas l'air surpris de me voir... constata Sherlock.

— En effet. Je ne pensais pas te dire cela un jour mais tu t'es sans doute laissé emporter dans des déductions erronées. Viens marche avec moi, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître moi, John Watson, je sais, je sais ce que tu penses en ce moment, ce que tu ressens, ce que tu te demandes. Pour une fois c'est à moi de t'expliquer certaines choses.

D'un regard leur servant de commun accord, ils avancèrent. Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence jusqu'à se retrouver à l'abri des arbres d'un petit square. Qu'il était bon de retrouver la compagnie de l'autre.

Ils avaient passer cinq minutes ainsi en silence. Arrivé devant un banc, John s'arrêta et se tourna vers son acolyte.

— Tu as eu le temps nécessaire à la réflexion mais fais moi plaisir, même si tu as compris à présent de quoi il retourne, même si tu as une idée des mots qui vont suivre, je t'en prie laisse moi m'exprimer. De toute façon, je pense que tu as envie de les entendre n'est-ce pas ? Parce que tu ne peux pas te contenter de les deviner, de savoir, tu veux ressentir les émotions qui vont avec. Et c'est normal Sherlock, tu en as besoin, tout comme j'en ai besoin après ce que nous avons traversé. Tu ne dois pas en avoir peur, cela ne te rend pas faible bien au contraire et tu l'as déjà démontré en battant Moriarty.

John s'assit sur le banc, Sherlock resta planté face à lui, mais le regard au loin, fixant un point imaginaire juste au dessus de son épaule droite. Le docteur soupira avant de reprendre.

— Lui était versatile, c'était sa faiblesse il nous l'avait dit lui même, cette nuit là, à la piscine.

Et toi, tu avais toujours cru que tes sentiments étaient une faiblesse, tu les avais combattus, évincés jusqu'à ce que nous nous rencontrions et petit à petit tu as vu ces gens qui comptaient à tes côtés. Hélas, lui aussi l'avait remarqué, c'est ainsi qu'il a pensé te coincer mais tu avais prévu le coup, toi le grand Sherlock Holmes. C'était bien trop élémentaire comme tu le disais si bien. Il allait suivre le même modus operandi. Il m'avait pris en otage une première fois, il ferait pire la fois suivante.

Tu l'avais compris dès le départ que j'étais devenu ta faiblesse alors que je l'ai compris trop tard. Pour le battre il te faudrait le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements et dépasser tes propres limites. Il te faudrait renier ce que tu venais de comprendre, de tolérer.

Tu n'avais pas d'autre choix que de m'éloigner, de me faire du mal, de me décevoir moi qui croyait tant en toi, qui t'admirait, pour que je reste en vie. Tu savais que je souffrirais mais tu savais aussi que j'aurais la force de continuer à vivre malgré tout. Tu me connaissais si bien, au fond même mieux que je ne me connaissais moi même. Tu croyais en moi tout comme je croyais en toi.

— Dès ce moment à l'hôpital, lorsque la petite fille a hurlé en te voyant, j'ai compris que tu avais saisit où voulait en venir Moriarty. Pour moi cela restait flou mais dès ce moment tu as su où tu allais, où tout cela nous mènerait et tu n'as pas flanché.

Puis au labo, lorsque j'ai reçu cet appel au sujet de Mme Hudson... ta réaction, je ne la comprenais pas mais ce n'était pas que cela, j'avais également peur. Au fond, je crois que je me doutais de ce qui allait se passer, je le sentais à travers tes expressions, ta posture et ce qui me mettait en rage c'était de ne pas figurer dans ton plan à une place qui te serrait plus utile, tu le sais je me serais sacrifié pour toi. J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir t'accompagner mais il était impossible que nous sautions ensemble cette fois. J'ai eu du mal à l'accepter. Ce jour là, je t'ai jeté à la figure que les amis cela devaient protéger, pensant que tu ne comprenais pas cela, alors que c'était tout l'inverse. Je te le demande aujourd'hui, excuse mon indignation mais j'étais moi aussi mis au pied du mur et j'avais du mal à l'accepter. Plus de mal que toi certainement.

— Et puis il y a eu cette chute, ta chute. Qui m'a hanté et me hante toujours malgré tout. Sache que plus tard je suis remonté sur ce toit, d'où tu t'es jeté, et j'ai vu, oui, moi Sherlock, il faut croire que te côtoyer toi, le détective consultant, m'a appris certaines choses et m'a rendu moins stupide. Et de là haut j'ai réfléchi, analysé, émis des hypothèses, espéré aussi. Il y avait ces quelques traces infimes de sang sur le rebord du toit, cet homme en BMX qui m'avait renversé, un homme d'un style particulier, d'une corpulence qui ne m'était pas inconnue, celle de ton taggeur préféré. Il y avait aussi d'autres petits détails comme ces bennes qui me cachait la vue de ton corps au sol, de là où j'étais lorsque tu as sauté. Puis la localisation, l'hôpital, le lieu où tout avait commencé, et son personnage clef : Molly... Et alors tout s'est mis en place dans ma tête. J'ai su que tu étais de mèche avec elle. Tu l'avais évoqué lors de tes adieux au téléphone elle et aussi « un simple tour de magie ». J'ai envisagé toute sorte de scénario mais un restait plus clair que les autres à mon esprit en plus des tueurs qui étaient présents dans notre rue, du fait que je sache que tu possèdes un cœur contrairement à ce que les plus vils et jaloux peuvent penser de toi. Tu as voulu nous protéger n'est-ce pas ? Tu as été sa marionnette jusqu'à la fin mais au dernier moment tu as su couper les fils dont il t'avait paré. Tu as été plus intelligent que lui et tu nous as sauvé.

— Mais sur le coup cela m'a fait mal, vraiment très mal Sherlock, j'avais été impuissant face à toi. J'avais confiance en toi, plus que tout, plus qu'en personne, depuis notre rencontre je m'étais senti vivre à nouveau, tu m'avais compris mieux que personne, et il y avait tout de suite eu cette alchimie entre nous. Tous ces moments intenses que nous avons partagés ensemble.

« Il le faut mon ami ». C'est ce que tu as pensé avant de me dire adieu n'est-ce pas ? Ensuite tu as usé de ma confusion, de mes sentiments et d'une grande illusion pour me tromper, pour me sauver, nous sauver. Et cela à magnifiquement fonctionné car j'étais anéanti.

Puis, je te l'ai dis tu sais, la première fois que je suis venus sur ta pierre tombale, malgré toute ma colère,que personne n'arriverait à me faire croire que tu ais pu me mentir un jour. Personne. Pas même toi Sherlock, tu m'entends, pas même toi ! J'étais tout seul Sherlock, tu étais tout ce que j'avais et je sais que c'était pareil pour toi. Tu avais beau être marié à ton travail comme tu le disais. J'ai fini par compter pour toi, nous avons pu nous forger une place dans ton cœur.

Sans toi à mes côtés j'étais perdu. Tu sais, je crois que pour parvenir à combler le vide de son âme, il faut rencontrer quelqu'un dont le cœur est aussi creux que le sien. C'est ce qui nous est arriver.

— Lors de cette fameuse soirée, Molly l'avait remarqué mais elle n'était pas la seule, moi aussi, je savais que quelque chose te perturbait depuis quelque temps. Tu étais triste, parce que tu savais pertinemment où tu allais, ce que tu allais faire, tu avais tout prévu mais en même temps cela te bouleversait, car tu n'étais qu'un homme, bien plus intelligent et bien plus arrogant que nous tous pauvres hommes et femmes stupides qui parsemons cette terre mais qu'un homme éprouvant des sentiments et des émotions, des données parfois dépourvues de toutes logiques que tu avais tant de mal à intégrer, à comprendre.

C'est pourquoi j'ai tenu à te jouer cette petite scène à mon tour. Mais ça, tu l'as compris avant même que je ne commence à parler. Dès le moment où j'ai franchit la porte du restaurant, où même peut-être inconsciemment dès que tu m'as aperçu derrière la fenêtre ? Mais cela ne t'as pas moins perturbé. Ainsi, tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti tout le temps de ton absence. Je ne doute pas une seule seconde que tu saches même où je souhaite te conduire à présent ?

Sherlock se racla la gorge, ces yeux étaient humides, visiblement il avait été touché par toutes ces explications.

— Chez nous, au 221 B Baker Street, afin de fêter mon retour en comité restreint : toi, Mme Hudson, Lestrade et évidemment Molly.

Puis il avança main tendu vers John.

— Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à m'en donner une ?

John lui sourit simplement en retour, se leva puis sortit le paquet de cigarette de sa poche et le lui tendit. Tout en saisissant celui-ci, Sherlock regarda droit dans les yeux son ami.

— Merci, John. Merci pour tout et plus encore merci d'avoir cru en moi, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir mais il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité.

— Je le sais et j'ai fini par l'accepter. Merci à toi, pour nos vies mais surtout d'être de retour, tu m'as manqué Sherlock Holmes.

Le docteur saisit son ami et lui fit une accolade chaleureuse que Sherlock lui rendit pleinement tout en prononçant quelques mots.

— Et comme toujours ta franchise me fait chaud au cœur, tu m'étonneras toujours John Watson, chuchota le détective consultant.

Puis ils se séparèrent et il reprit d'un ton plus enjoué et taquin.

— Bien mais à présent, allons-y car j'ai peur qu'il ne reste plus grand chose de ce gâteau à la framboise que Mme Hudson a préparé. Oh et encore une chose, cette moustache John, vraiment...

— Quoi ?

— C'est évident...

— Pas pour tous le monde je crois, mais dis moi, tu as compris qui était la femme avec moi au restaurant ?

— Tu oses me poser la question ? Bien entendu que je sais qui elle est.

— Et tu n'as rien d'autre à en dire ?

— Pas pour l'instant. John mon ami, toi et moi c'est repartit pour un tour ! Que les esprits criminels tremblent car Sherlock Holmes et son fidèle blogueur sont de retour !


End file.
